Many folding tools utilize a torsion spring to pivot an implement from a closed position to an open position. For example, many folding knives utilize a torsion spring to assist or automatically pivot a blade from a closed position to an open position. However, due in part to the demand for folding knives with small envelopes, such as those that can fit within a pocket of an article of clothing of a user, the space available for housing a torsion spring is minimal. Thus, as a general design practice, a torsion spring utilized in a folding knife is under-designed and overstressed, resulting in broken torsion springs.
Based on existing folding knives and tools, removal of a broken torsion spring may be difficult, especially in field applications. For example, existing folding knives generally require disassembly of the handle of the knife to access the torsion spring. This may require removal of numerous pins, fasteners, spacers, and other components of the folding knife, any number of which may be lost or misplaced, especially when disassembling the knife in the field.
Based upon at least the aforementioned problems, there exists a long-felt and unsolved need to provide a folding knife with a more robust torsion spring and/or an easily accessible torsion spring.